evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
The Super Mario Bros Movie
The Super Mario Bros. Movie is an upcoming 3D computer animated action-adventure comedy film produced by Nickelodeon Movies and distributed by Paramount Pictures in the US and Columbia Pictures worldwide, it is based on the videogame series Super Mario Bros. made by Nintendo. The film is directed by Stephen Hillberg. It features the voices of Charles Martinet, Mila Kunis, Beyonce, Anna Kendrick, Bruce Willis, Tina Fey, and AnnaSophia Robb. The film will commemorate the 35th anniversary of the series as well as the 35th anniversary of the release of Super Mario Bros. , and is scheduled to be released on June 26, 2020. The film will have a 3D, IMAX and IMAX 3D release as well. Premise When two Italian brother, Mario and Luigi, who are ordinary plumbers get sucked into a pipe that takes them into a land called the Mushroom Kingdom and here's the Princess of that land has been kidnapped by a menacing turtle-like tyrant dictator, they must save her along with her sister. Along the way they find magical items that give them super abilities based on the item and will also have to find friends as well. Cast * Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi, two italian brothers that work as plumbers who were sucked into a average looking toilet while on their job. Charles Martinet also voices Bowser, the main antagonist and villain of the film who has a life long passion of kidnapping the Princess and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom after being banished from the land, (Bowser was originally going to be voiced by Joe Alaskey however due to his death the role was given to Charles Martinet) / Wario and Waluigi, evil clones of Mario and Luigi that are created by evil Bowser to stop the Mario Brothers from rescuing the Kingdom. Other voices that Charles Martinet does in the film are Taylor the Ghost / Mr. Thomas / Toad / Koopa Troopas / Mayor Barkley / Cop #1 / Mario Jr. / Luigi Jr. / Larry Koopa / Morton Koopa Jr. / Roy Koopa / Professor Elvin Gadd / Toadsworth / Kamek / Kammy Koopa / King Boo / Baby Koopas / Baby Bowser / Baby Mario / Baby Luigi / Teenage Mario / Teenage Luigi / Teenage Wario / Teenage Waluigi / Iggy Koopa / Lemmy Koopa / Bowser Jr / Evil Hat / Dinos * Mila Kunis as Princess Peach, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom as well as the future Queen who is kidnapped by the evil lord Bowser of the evil Turtle Koopa Kingdom. * Beyoncé as Princess Daisy, the sister of Princess Peach who was sent to the other side of the kingdom to be a queen there. * Anna Kendrick as Rosalina, the lord and owner of the Comet Observatory the place where Mario gets help on saving Princess Peach. * Bruce Willis as Malleo, Mario's rich yet annoying older cousin who always claims he owns everything that Mario touches. He is also supportive of Mario and later worries about him when he gets sucked into the Mushroom Kingdom. This is one of the new characters made exclusively for this film. * Tina Fey as Queen Toad, the queen of the Mushroom Kingdom and is also the mother of Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. * John Cleese as King Toad, the King of the Mushroom Kingdom and the father of Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog, a anthropomorphic blue hedgehog that is known for being very fast and one of the allies that Mario meets while going down the toilet which leads him into the mushroom kingdom. * AnnaSophia Robb as Toadette, one of the species of citizens that live in the Mushroom Kingdom, they are all bright in pink and are generally happy at all times unless Bowser attacks. Strong also voices Fawful, a flamboyant yet serious owner of Hinder's Plumbing and Housing Inc. where Mario and Luigi was working at until they ended up in the Mushroom Kingdom. Production In 2007, after the death of Lou Albano and the release of Super Mario Galaxy on the Wii, Nintendo global president and CEO, Satoru Iwata thought of the idea of a CGI Super Mario feature film. He then shown it to the screenwriter, Brian Sharp, He was happy he was shown it too. When presenting their film to studios, Craig stipulated that the film remain under Sharp's control, saying, "We needed to have absolute quality control and keep it under Nintendo’s legacy... You can’t bring people in from the outside and expect them to understand Super Mario." On October 9, 2016, it was announced that Paramount Pictures and Columbia Pictures with Nickelodeon Movies were developing a 3D computer-animated feature film based on the video game series, with Kade Klodt, Jaylen K, and Brian Sharp directing from the screenplay by Leo Benvenuti, Steve Rudnick, Timothy Harris, and Herschel Weingrod are also producing it. Brian Sharp, claiming there is no one "more protective of the videogame than myself," chose Kade Klodt as director because he showed faithfulness to classics. The film plot was thought of something that attaches to the series unlike the 1993 film that didn't connect to the videogame series at all and was loosely based on it which was the reason it had a Golden Razzie. They made sure it connected to it completely too. Sharp and his animators spent over a year looking at Nintendo's original drawing style to help translate the "hand-drawn warmth... into the cool pixel-precision of CGI" and flash animation without the fear of something getting lost in translation, such as "how the dot of an eye conveyed joy or sorrow so efficiently". In addition, on November 30, 2018, the producers was received the rights to use archive music from the videogames and series as well as scenes from the Super Mario Bros. Super Show to use in some flash back scenes. Classic locations will be featured, such as the mushroom Kingdom, Mario's house, The Flying Ship and Bowser's psychiatrist booth, each retaining their "eternal look of the videogame series." Additionally, it is updated in a 21st Century present day look but still keeping the movie like attached to the videogame series. Some Koopa characters voices are represented by the "wrup wrup" sound, as in previous media while some others have speaking parts voiced by Jaylen K. On December 31, 2018, Sony Pictures Releasing announced to distribute the film internationally. On January 8, 2019, Leigh Anne Brodsky became the managing director of Super Mario Bros. Worldwide and was set to control all the global deals for the film. In April 2013, Paramount announced that the film would be released in 3D. In October 2013, it was announced that Paul Feig would also produce. In November 2017, production of the film started with Paramount distributing domestically and Sony Pictures Releasing distributing internationally. By April 2019, 75% of the animation was complete, with some footage that debuted at CinemaCon in Las Vegas. Casting was first announced in January 2017 with Charles Martinet as the roles of Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, and various roles. He was chosen as the two titcular plumbers as Charles Martinet was impressed with his voices of his characters that he was able to play as the roles. At the time when he auditioned, Charles Martinet was already being casted for the role of the Koopa Troopas. AnnaSophia Robb was also announced to be cast in the film later in 2017. Release The Super Mario Bros Movie is scheduled to be released on June 26, 2020 to concide with the 35th anniversary of the release of Super Mario Bros.